The Scandal
by crazyperson17
Summary: Bella is married to Jacob Black but is never really happy. One night brings will change the lives of Bella, Edward and Jacob forever. How... scadalous Full summary inside. ALL HUMAN.
1. Prolouge

Title: The Scandal

Author: Kate Miner (crazyperson17 #2)

Rating: T (possible language use)

I should be posting every Friday unless I'm too busy. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**Bella Swan, er Black, has never had a good love life. Married to her ex-love, alcoholic Jacob Black, she is never truly happy. When Jake is drafted into the army, Bella celebrates with an evening at a club. Before long she meets Edward Cullen. One night changes her life and four people, Edward, Bella, Jacob and Leah, are brought together in a tale of drama and love. How... scandalous.**

* * *

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher said.

I looked at the man across from me. He was handsome, I'd give him that. But everything else about him was awful. He was a drunk, a druggie and he was abusive. And now here I was, being forcibly married to him. I couldn't believe I had to kiss him. The very thought revolted me. He leaned forward and smiled at me. Grimacing, I kissed him and forced myself to stay calm. I pulled away as fast as I dared and felt like wiping my mouth off.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" Claps rose among the crown and I wanted to yell at them, tell that this was not a happy occasion.

"Congratulations, Bella." My best friend, Alice Whitlock, said. I knew she was lying though. She had on a fake happy smile, and I internally thanked her for not acting like this was supposed to be the best day of my life. It was the worst, actually. Alice was holding the hand of her husband, Jasper. Her tiny tot, Adam, held her other hand and smiled at me. He had his mother's black hair and daddy's blue eyes.

"Auntie Bell!" He yelled and demanded to be picked up. Adam was turning two in a few months but he was tiny.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call my name and I turned to see another friend of mine, Rosalie, her arms open for a hug. I returned her embrace and Adam leapt from my arms to avoid being squished by Rosie's fiancée, Emmett. Emmett was huge, with curly brown hair and sweet brown eyes. By the size of him you'd think he was tough, but really he was just a big teddy bear. Rosalie was probably the most gorgeous person I'd ever seen; golden, wavy hair, bright blue eyes, rosy lips and cheeks, Emmett had broken several guys' noses due to their constant flirting. Alice was short, like a pixie, hyper and had ebony hair and gray-blue eyes. Jasper was taller, with blond hair, and was very quiet except for his few random outbursts that always had us in tears, laughing.

These people were my closest friends and knew how much I'd been dreading this day.

Another friend of mine, Angela Weber, and her fiancée Ben, came up and hugged me.

"Sorry, Bell." She whispered in my ear. I gave her a sad smile.

The rest of the time in the church was spent hugging people who thought I was happy, or those who knew how much I hated this. After the mushy 'Congratulations!' crap was over we went to the local fire hall for the reception. Folding tables and chairs were set up and decorated and a DJ was playing the wedding march when I walked in, hand in hand with my father, Charlie. I flushed red and told the DJ to stop. My mother, Renee, forced me to do this right. So we went back outside and then I walked in, hand in hand with my new husband, Jacob Black.

**-Kate**


	2. Best Wishes

**I know, I know! I was supposed to update yesterday and I wanted to do it this morning but I have been SO busy with my horses that I really couldn't find time. Well here it is, straight from my gebius mind, CHAPTER NUMBER ONE!**

**Chapter** **1: Best wishes**

I'd been married now for exactly three days, four hours and fifty six minutes. Not that I was counting.

Now, you might be wondering, shouldn't you be on a honeymoon?

Well, one, I had been dreading the honeymoon for months and I would have preferred to leave that out.

Two, technically I am on a honeymoon. If you call yelling, geese, and an over priced park romantic.

But most importantly, my husband is a moron.

He crashed our car the night we were married and now we have to find money to pay for it. So no honeymoon (YES!)!

Right now, I was sitting in a park, watching geese hook and crap everywhere while Jake bought some beer.

Oh great. Here he comes.

"Bella!" He screams my name, never just says it. He always screams it. "Need some money!" I fumbled in my purse and found the small role of cash. "Hurry up!" I counted out ten ones and handed them to him. He snatched it out of my hand (quite rudely) and went to buy his alcohol.

There was a time, back when we were teens, when Jake was my best friend in the world. We would do everything together, including ride his motorcycle. I knew from back then that I would marry him, and love him. And I used to love him with all my heart. Jacob was beautiful, he was from the Quilete Indian reservation in La Push and inherited his ancestors smooth, russet colored skin. His hair was thick and black and he had wide, chocolate eyes. He laughed and the sound was like music. He loved to joke and did it often.

I was in love and happy until that damn Sam Uley gave Jake his first taste of booze. Ever since then he hasn't been anything like he used to. I used to wonder what happened to my best friend, but he's as good as dead anymore.

"HONK!" Have I ever mentioned that I hate geese?

"Shoo!" I yelled, but the stupid thing just bit my shoe. I whacked it was a rolled up magazine.

"Honk, honk, honk!" Ugh!

"Bella!" There we go again with the shouting. "Come 'ere!" I stood up and walked rather ungracefully toward him, kicking at the goose that was following me.

I reached Jake and for the first time in months I saw concern on his face. He held up his Blackberry sadly. "Got a call." He slipped the phone into his pocket. "Seems, soldiers aren't signing up much, gov's callin' fer a draft." He looked at me. "I been drafted, Bells. Going ta training camp then being deployed." As much as I wanted to jump up and down and yell 'YAY!', I went up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry honey." W.O.W. I hope that didn't sound fake.

He nodded and took my hand. "I'm leaving," I waited, hoping. "Tomorrow." It was easier to pretend to me upset this time because that did hurt. Only a little.

We walked back to our small apartment (no car, remember?) and he began packing. I parked myself in front of the TV with a carton of ice cream. Ah, world's greatest comfort food.

WAIT!

Okay, just a random thought but… if Jake doesn't go to the bar to night… we're left alone… all night… AGH! For once I really wanted him to go out with his buds and get drunk. It would save me from my worst nightmare.

Yeah, we've been married for three days, no honeymoon? Are you getting it yet? Yup, he's been drinking every night. If he hadn't been I probably would've faked being sick. There was _no way in hell_ I would sleep with that thing.

So you can imagine why I'm so happy he's leaving. Yes, it's selfish, but really, I don't care.

When my ice cream was gone (wow I feel fat) I threw the empty carton away and checked in on Jacob. He was stuffing a tee-shirt into a duffel bag. I stuttered for a minute, trying to start conversation.

"So where's the training?"

"Texas."

"Texas…"

"Wichita Falls, Texas." **(My bro did training there!)**

"Okay, so how long will that take?"

"Couple months"

"Then…?" Jeez! He can't possibly offer more info?

"Deployed."

"To…?" UGH!

"Afghanistan." Oh shit. I hope he doesn't get hurt.

I really didn't have a response to that. I was shocked. Even though Jake was a selfish jackass, I was scared for him. He used to be my best friend. I couldn't want for him to die.

"I'm leaving for Bob's." He shouted and pushed past me. Great! He was drinking tonight.

The minute he was out the door I picked up my cell. She answered on the third ring.

"Alice?"

"Hey, Bell."

"Um… I guess there's no easy was to say this but-"

"Jake was drafted?"

"How did you know?"

"My brother was too."

"Oh." What do you say? I'm sorry?

"Yeah," She hesitated. "Do you wanna come stay with us while he's gone? Adam would love it."

"Yeah! That would be awesome!"

Later that night, after driving Jake to the bar where he'd get a ride to the airport from one of his buds, I moved in with Alice and Jasper. I was unpacking my clothes in the guest room when Alice came in. No doubt to critique my fashion-sense.

"Hi." Alice said quietly. She must be pretty rattled. She and her brother were, uh, are, close. She would be devastated if something happened to him.

"Hey." I replied, tugging at a cami that was stuck to the hinges on the suitcase.

"Stop, stop, stop! You'll rip it." Alice gently removed it from the hinges and looked at me. "Bella, it's okay. I know you. I know that you feel guilty for being happy that he's gone. It's okay. Nothings going to happen. Use this time to live a little." You know, Alice is right. I needed to get out.

"Where to?" I asked and smiled at her. She just grinned at me.

Torture. That's what this was. I was being stuffed into a form-fitting (shudder) pale green dress. It was pretty, I'll admit. It was a halter with an empire waistline and silver sequins (surprising they didn't make it look tacky) at the base of the straps. I really like it, until I put it on. It was too short, the neck line too low. I looked like a hooker. Oh and the silver heels Alice wanted me to walk in, total death trap. I was doomed!

"Bella, relax, you look perfect." Rosalie said. No, she looked perfect, I looked dumpy. She wore a tight red blouse and a short black skirt and heels that made her look stunning. She had long legs, golden hair and everything she ever wanted. Alice had on a royal blue sleeveless dress that matched her eyes. These girls had beauty, they were in love, Alice had a home and Rosie had a job. Me? I had a terrible relationship with my husband, I lived in a cheap apartment, I hadn't even started any courses in community collage( I really need to do that), and I could stand to lose ten pounds.

"Hold still!" Rose commanded and furiously wiped off my smudged eye liner. We were only going to a club in Seattle! If I'd had it my way, I would've worn jeans.

Two fights, several tantrums and many swear words later… I actually looked pretty good.

"Another job well done." Aly said and high-fived Rose. My hair was pulled up in a bun, stray pieces framing my pale face. My eyes looked more defined, my smile brighter. The heels made me taller, although I was bound to fall and sprain, or break, my ankle.

We piled into Alice's small Lexis and drove to the Bronze (OMG! I LUV BUFFY AND ANGEL! PM me and we can talk vampire slaying!). The place was packed with young people having a good time.

"Bells!" A familiar voice came from my left. I turned to see Angela and Ben, dressed up and partying. "Jake drag you here?"

I glanced around, hoping no one was listening. "Jake's been drafted. He undergoing training and being deployed to Afgan. Aly thought I should take the opportunity to 'live a little.'"

Ang smiled, "Maybe, he'll meet someone in the airport, forget about you, and move to Antarctica."

"Isn't that the dream."

The night was great. I felt like I was hardly legal to drink, I had only turned 22 last month, but I had a few and they were getting to me. I forgot about Jake, forgot about my marriage and everything else. It was great, like I was floating on air!

I was sitting at the bar and it was going on midnight. Aly had hired a babysitter and Adam was staying with her, so we could stay out as long as we wanted.

"Hi." I turned to see the most handsome face. Messy, bronze hair fell across emerald green eyes. He had chiseled features and pale skin. He was tall, and undeniably gorgeous.

I giggled, "Hehe, we're at the Bronze and your hair is bronze, that's so funny." Looking back on that, I was being _really _silly. But it was the alcohol talking. I know I always beat on Jake for drinking, but he goes out every night and I haven't touched a beer since my 21st birthday.

The man in front of me smiled. "Would you like to dance?" I nodded and stood up. I wobbled for a second before stepping forward and falling on my face. The mystery man helped me up and then Alice came to check for any injuries.

"All clear." She said and walk back to Jasper's awaiting arms. I looked around for tall and handsome, but he was gone.

I sat in an oversized recliner in the corner and laid my head back and closed my eyes. I heard footsteps and opened them to see Ang.

"You look upset. Wanna talk?"

I sighed and sat up. "Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"No! Of course not."

"But I am! I'm happy that my husband will be gone for two years! I came out to party because I won't have to deal with him! I am selfish. I was about to dance with a guy I don't even know. I'm drunk! I curse Jacob for drinking, and here I am! I-"

Angela cut me off. "You're not a bad person, and you're not selfish. He wasn't exactly a nice guy and you have a right to feel that way you do. You are going through some crap right now, good luck, Bella."

**REVIEW! or the turkeys will eat you!**

**-Kate M.**


	3. Mystery Man

**Hey y'all! I was encouraged to update by the feedback I got! Keep up the good work! I'll have the next chap up on friday too! Here begins the DRAMA!**

**Oh and I just realized that my other chapters don't have disclaimers so:**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! (original huh?)**

**Chapter 2: Mystery Man**

I thought about what Ang said. And I was tired of this. For a few hours I had done what Alice had said, but my guilt was eating me alive. It was time for me to do what _I _wanted. Tonight would be a night I would never forget.

**EPOV**

I needed to escape. Everything seemed to be trying to stop me from being happy, and right now, I _had _to do something for myself. So, I headed to the club where Elzear and I used to hang out, the Bronze.

The place was busy tonight, and packed with sweaty, dancing bodies. I immediately joined them and began to lose myself in the music. The beat pulsed around us, and for the first time in a long time, I was happy. No worries, no guilt, and no girlfriend.

It was getting later and I was having a drink at the bar when I heard a hushed conversation next to me. I usually didn't eavesdrop, but this sounded good.

"Jake's been drafted. He undergoing training and being deployed to Afgan. Aly thought I should take the opportunity to 'live a little.'"

"Maybe, he'll meet someone in the airport and forget about you, and move to Antarctica."

"Isn't that the dream."

Two girls were talking. The one facing me had dark, shoulder-length hair and big brown eyes. A boy stood next to her, grasping her hand, looking slightly amused.

The other girl had her back to me. I could tell that she was short, and slim, with a beautiful figure. Mahogany hair fell from the bun that was piled on top of her head. She had on a green dress that made her look great.

To avoid being accused of listening to the conversation, I headed for the bathroom. The one brunette who was holding hands with the guy looked at me was a careful expression. I've been caught! I hurried away from them, but I couldn't get the one girl off of my mind.

I was back at the bar around midnight and the dark haired beauty I'd seen earlier was sitting on the bar stool next to me, looking forlornly into her drink. From what I'd heard she was in a relationship, but not a happy one. I couldn't help myself, I needed to talk to her.

"Hi." I said lamely.

"Hehe, we're at the Bronze and your hair is bronze, that's so funny." She must be pretty drunk, so was I but not that much.

"Would you like to dance?" She smiled and nodded. She stood slowly and started to wobble. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or heels but she was pretty unsteady. I put a hand under her elbow and she balanced, smiling at me appreciatively. She took one step forward and fell flat on her face.

Almost immediately a group of her friends surrounded her. Apparently this happened often. She must be pretty clumsy.

The brunette was there, so I hid again, I was such a coward. What was I afraid of? Being caught eavesdropping. Yes, because that would ruin my reputation. I had been known as a gentleman, despite my poor upbringing. But what does it matter anyway? My life has been hell lately, and maybe a little excitement would do me some good, even if it got me in trouble.

I walked over to a seating area near the back of the club and leaned against the wall. I opened the window next to me and was thankful for the cool late October breeze.

"You look upset. Wanna talk?"

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"No! Of course not."

"But I am! I'm happy that my husband will be gone for two years! I came out to party because I won't have to deal with him! I am selfish. I was about to dance with a guy I don't even know. I'm drunk! I curse Jacob for drinking, and here I am! I-"

"You're not a bad person, and you're not selfish. He wasn't exactly a nice guy and you have a right to feel that way you do. You are going through some crap right now, good luck, Bella."

It was those two girls again! And apparently the beautiful girl I'd been thinking about all night was married. Great. She was in a bad relationship and blamed herself for having a break from it.

My mystery girl had a name, Bella, meaning beautiful in Italian. How fitting.

**BPOV**

Well, I think it's time for another tequila. I was walking back to the bar when I caught sight of the mystery guy. I made my way over to him, and magically, I didn't trip.

"Is the invitation to dance still available?" I asked and he smiled.

"Absolutely. I'm Edward, by the way."

"Bella." I said and smiled at him again. Those green eyes seemed to hold me, I couldn't look away.

The music changed and a slower song played and the crowd of dancers thinned. My friends were dancing; Alice had her head on Jasper's shoulder, his hand on her stomach. I knew they were expecting another baby. Rosie and Em were dancing in the middle of the floor, capturing everyone's attention. Ben and Ang were further away from everyone else, and just my watching them look at each other felt like I was intruding on a private moment. All of the people closest to me were perfectly happy with one another. I wished I had that.

I turn back to Edward and in that instant, when he looked at me, it felt like something shocked me. It felt like I knew him from somewhere although I'd never seen him in my life. The connection I, we, felt was like no other. It ran deep and it had to mean something.

We danced for the rest of the night. We talked and laughed and I forgot everything about Jacob.

* * *

_BBBBBBRING! BBBBBBRING! _An alarm clock? Since when did I have an alarm clock? Oh yeah, I was at Alice's. Funny thing is that I don't remember going home last night. I was with Edward and we were dancing and-

OH MY GOD!

My eyes snapped open and my fears were confirmed. The pounding in my head intensified. The room I was in was completely unfamiliar and there was undoubtedly someone next to me. I was too scared to look.

I rolled onto my side and discovered another important detail. I wasn't wearing clothes. How much did I have to drink last night?

**EPOV**

Wow. I can't believe that just happened. She's married! What did I do? What in hell was I thinking? She made me feel alive. I wanted to feel alive, but I'd known her for like, six hours? I feel like the world's biggest slut.

**BPOV**

Shit. Yep, I looked. It was Edward. Now, maybe I can sneak out if I just find my clothes. I looked at the floor around me. Hey! I found my bra and dress. Hmm, underwear, where are you hiding? Found them! I dressed at lightning speed and quietly opened the door. I found myself in a large hallway with numbers on every door. I ran down one end of the hallway and found an elevator. I rode it down to the lobby and realized that I was in an upscale apartment building in Seattle. I hailed a cab and soon was on my way to Forks. It's a good thing I brought a lot of cash because the guy charged a lot for that small drive. **(I know, not realistic but roll with me) **I stood in front of Alice and Jasper's home, trying to come up with a cover story.

When I decided that I was out of options, I took a deep breath and walked inside. I exhaled in relief to find the entire house empty. They must have gone to pick up Adam.

I hurried to my room and quickly changed and showered. I was combing through my tangled mass of brown hair when Alice and Jasper came home.

"Bella?" Alice walked into my room and smiled. "Finally find a way to get home? You didn't pass out in an alley, did you?" She grinned at me.

"Uh, no. I got a cab and came home."

"Uh-hu at four in the morning?" Hmm, they must've gone to sleep at four, and it was eight now. Yep, that'll work.

"Yup!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella, at least take that shirt off and I'll take your excuse."

I sighed. Who cares if pink and orange don't match? I took off the orange halter top and Alice replaced it with a white and pink tee. "Happy now?"

"Extremely."

**So there ya have it folks! Please review! People always say press that little green button but the button is always purple for me! Is something wrong with me? Well, probably but anyway press that little green/purple button! Ya know you want to! **


	4. You said what, now?

**Okay so I woke up this morning, I was sad and tired (STUPID SCHOOL!) and I come to my laptop, get on Facebook then check my e-mail and BAM! I have several reviews and story alerts/favorites! So again you guys made me want to update. This chapter gonna be GOOOOOOD... hope you think so too!**

**Discliamer: I dis the claim that I own Twilight**

**Chapter 3: You said what now?**

Four weeks went by with no word from Edward or Jacob (other than him confirming that he had a safe landing in Texas). Alice has been having morning sickness and Adam has strep throat. I've been staying home with them and waitressing at night. Last night I brought home three hundred bucks! Jasper's taking courses at the community collage at night and working at an auto shop during the day. Alice and Jasper are having their kitchen remodeled and we're painting the nursery for the new baby. As you can imagine, life has been pretty hectic.

I was making mac n cheese for Adam at noon on Wednesday when the smell of the artifice cheese made me throw up. I managed to make it to the bathroom in time, thankfully. Alice was lying on the couch watching 'How to Train your Dragon' **(Amazing Movie!)** with Adam.

"Aly?" I asked, feeling slightly light-headed.

"Ya?"

"Can you finish making Adam's lunch? It's making me sick."

Alice nodded and stirred the noodles at the stove, her son dangling on her leg. I wished I had a camera because the moment was so perfect. And for a second, I was jealous. I was jealous that Alice could be happy, and have a family. She was just starting to show, and I think that's what caused the glow of happiness that radiated from her.

And that's when I started to cry. Jacob and I would never have a family, be truly happy. The thought made the tears come faster and I lost all my control. Alice looked toward me with confusion; I just shut myself in the bathroom and lost it. The weight of everything was crashing down on me all at once.

What the hell was I thinking? I got drunk, had a one nights-stand with a stranger and now I'm living with my friend and her husband and kids, jealous of their happiness. Get it together Bella! Right now, I should be in vet school, maybe have a boyfriend, and live on campus like any other person my age. Well, Aly and Jaz were exceptions, but all of my other friends were going to Yale (Go Ang!), community collage or Washington edu. I wished I could start everything over.

"Bells?" Alice gently knocked on the door. I stood up from where I'd fallen against the door and looked in the mirror. I got a hold of my tears, splashed my face with water and smooth my hair before unlocking the door and opening it for Aly.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"S'okay." She sighed and dropped down on the floor beside me. "Okay, what's up?"

"Nothin' I just feel sick."

Alice looked at me with sympathy. "Kay, just, Bella." She paused not knowing what to say. She gave me a small smile. "Sorry."

The next whole week was hell. I diagnosed myself with the stomach bug. I was throwing up and having weird cravings. I constantly wanted sweet potatoes. To make things worse, I was having bad mood swings.

"Auntie Bell?" Adam sat on the other end of the couch, opposite of where I was sitting.

"Hmm?" I murmured, on the verge of sleep.

"Are you having a baby?" What?

"What?"

"You and Mommy are sick. And Mommy's sick because she's having a baby."

In that moment it felt like the entire world stopped. Everything around me froze and my brain started worked at top speed. Was this why I was having those symptoms? When was my last period? Girl or Boy? Names? What will Jacob think-

Jacob wasn't the father.

Edward was.

"BELLA!" Alice was standing above me, lightly slapping my face.

"What?" I muttered groggily. There was the feeling of a dream on the edge of my brain. It was crazy, I got drunk and then I was pregnant. Insane, huh?

Then I remembered that it wasn't a dream. "UGH!" I rolled over and found myself on the floor.

Adam was standing behind Alice and looking at me with big blue eyes. "Are you Auntie Bell?"

Tears sprung to my eyes. "Aly, I need to ask you something." I said between sobs. I took Alice by the wrist and dragged her into the bathroom.

Realization fell over her face and she whispered, "You slept with Edward."

"I'm a stupid whore." I sobbed and Alice shook her head.

"No! I'm so sorry, Bella. I, we, didn't want to hurt you. But now I think this will give you some comfort." She paused and handed me a tissue. "Do you remember Leah Clearwater from the res.?" I nodded slowly and then it dawned on me. Jacob had been cheating on me with Leah?

I just shook my head as the tears came faster. "Uh, Bells," Alice took something out of the cabinet on the far wall. "I think you should check to be sure." And with that she left, leaving a small blue box on the counter.

**EPOV**

I was in the middle of my shower when I heard my cell phone ring. When I got out I put on a pair of Levi's and a tee shirt and checked my voicemail. It was from… Bella.

"Edward, there's no easy way to tell you this… I, uh, went to the doctors today. Um, I'm pregnant. I just thought you should know. I'm so sorry."

What just happened?

I immediately found her name in my contacts (no clue how it got there) and called her.

"Hello?" A broken, small voice greeted me.

"Bella?"

"Oh my god, Edward." Her voice became thick with tears and she started crying. I wanted to comfort her, tell her it was okay, but I had to say this.

"I think you should get an abortion."

"Oh." She obviously wasn't expecting this.

"Soon, before Jacob could know."

"Yeah, I guess so. Goodbye Edward."

"Bye." I hung up and sat there starring at the wall.

_"Daddy!" A tiny little boy with brown hair called to me._

_I laughed and swung the boy into my arms, kissing his cheek. He giggled and a figure, black and hidden, took him from my arms. I smiled at who ever it was and behind us a beautiful orange sun set, casting long shadows over us. The sight was breathtakingly amazing._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and glanced at the clock. It was two in the morning. Damn, what happened to my life?

**JPOV**

Wichita Falls Texas! I was finally here after four long hours of flying coach. I was sitting on a metal bench in the airport, enjoying a burrito, when a familiar face caught my eye. I smiled and waved, and she saw me and came to were I was sitting.

"Jacob Black! I haven't seen you in months!" Leah Clearwater smiled and gave me an affectionate hug. She was so beautiful, dark brown eyes, raven black hair, and the high cheekbones and sharp chin of our ancestors. We had been friends since high school on the res. She was one of my best friends. We had had a 'thing' a few months ago without Bella's knowledge. Maybe… cause Bella isn't here…

"You busy tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Not at all!"

Later that night we walked from my hotel room to an Italian restaurant downtown. Yes, I know I was supposed to be on base but they'll live.

Leah was stunning a low cut deep purple dress and black heels. Everything about her amazed me.

The hostess seated us in a quiet corner booth. I ordered a Labatt's Blue and Leah got a coke.

"So what brings you to Texas?"

"Business, I'm trying to get an advertising deal for my company." She paused and smiled, flashing straight white teeth. "You know I have my own clothing line."

"Yes." I remembered her talking about it on and on last time we- "I was drafted into the military."

"Really? Oh that's awful!" She paused and a slow smile I was beginning to love spread across her face. "I'm planning on doing some business in Canada in a few days. If you want to come…?"

I smiled, feeling happier than I had in a long time. "Absolutely."

**Giant bubbles will come and destroy you if you don't review! JK! or am I?**


	5. Play Date

**Okay, thank you so much guys! I want to reply to your reviews but you're giving me anynomous (spelling?) reviews! I'm okay with that but I really want to thank you guys for reading. So here's a shout out to avatar the last airbender luvr and zgirl!**

**Disclaimer: !thgiliwt nwo ton od I**

**Chapter 4: Play date**

Alice went into work on Wednesday so I watched Adam for a day. We were sitting in the living room watching cartoons. Spongebob and Patrick were currently in jelly fish fields trying to find Patrick's head because he fell off of a cliff and lost it. Adam was laughing and I just smiled. He was such a sweet little boy. I tried not to think about that I wouldn't have that. That I was getting rid of it.

"Auntie Bell?" Adam said in a sing-song tone. "Can we go to the park?"

"Sure kid." I said and he flashed me a huge grin. He was on his way to the door when my brain finally kicked in. "Get your jacket first!" I said before he ran outside. It was windy and Alice wouldn't appreciate a sick kid. Again.

We walked to the park and Adam told me about his preschool class. There was one little girl who always ruined his block castles that he told me about. One day she made him so angry he pulled her hair and went to the principal's office. I was trying hard not to giggle during the story. Adam just seemed so serious.

He spent an hour on the swings, the jungle gym and slides. When he had had his fun I took him for a hike.

"Mommy never takes me in the woods cause she says it'll ruin my fancy sneakers." Oh Alice, of course your kid could never ruin the footwear you bought!

"Don't worry Ad, she never lets me wear what I want to either."

That made him smile. "Mommy likes making people be dolls."

It took me a minute to figure out what he said and understand it. He talked like at toddlers do, fast and with small words. I realize that he meant Alice liked to play Bella Barbie with people other than me.

"She sure does."

We took a trail that went around a small gorge and over a waterfall. Adam was cold when we got back but started complaining that he was hot when we passed the ice cream store. I gave in and we got raspberry sherbet and rocky road.

"Auntie Bell, you're the bestest aunt ever!" He hugged me and got ice cream all over my shirt. I didn't care (Alice will though). I wasn't really Ad's aunt at all. Jasper and Alice were both only-childs and I wasn't even related to either of them. But I was the closest thing Adam had. He needed more family and I hoped his new sibling would be a boy because I know that that would make him happy.

Alice got home around six and yelled at me for getting mud on Adam's sneakers and ice cream on my shirt. She is the most predictable person in the world!

I passed out on the couch at nine and dreamed about a world made of chocolate. I woke up at midnight… craving chocolate. I snuck into the kitchen to get some when I heard footsteps. _OMG! It's a robber! _I picked up Adam's plastic toy baseball bat from where he'd thrown it on the floor. I raised it over my head and…

A figure turned the corner, it was tiny. Ah Ha! It's midget! I got ready to swing then realized that the mini robber was really a tired two year old looking for a late night snack.

"Bell?" He said groggily when he saw me looking like I was ready to kill him. I smiled sheepishly and lowered the bat. "What're you doin'?"

"Um, I kinda thought you were a robber." I said and he grinned at me.

"You were right. I came to get some chocolate."

"Me too." I broke him off a piece of my Hershey's bar and he shoved it all into his mouth. "Nig Au Bl." He said around the candy in his mouth. I scolded him and told him not to choke then wished him a good night.

I went back into my room and thought about what could be. I could have my own son like Adam. Yes, he could be annoying but I loved him. He was the kind of kid that made you just smile by looking at him. I wanted that. A little girl or boy that I could call my own. I wouldn't have to babysit, they would be with me all the time and I would never have to share them. I smiled internally at the thought. Today was the most time I'd ever spent with Ad. Alice usually stole him from me.

I drifted into dream-land but that soon turned into nightmares of a small child being ripped from my arms.

**This was shorter and basically filler but I hope you enjoyed it! Review or Adam will steal all of your chocolate!**

**-Kate M**


	6. So Glad you Called

**THANK YOU! You guys rock with your reviews. I got a ton of hits too! :-D**

**This chapter is pretty much based off of the song "The Call" by Matt Kennon. The lyrics will be at the bottom author's note.**

**Disclaimer: Is the really nessasary? Do I look like Stephanie Meyers?**

**Chapter 5: So glad you called**

BPOV

I bit my lip nervously as I sat in that small waiting room. There were other women sitting around me, reading magazines or talking to family members on their cell phones. One woman had her phone at her ear and was crying loudly. My breaths came in shorter. There was an awful smell on the air and I felt nauseous. I regretted not letting Alice come with me. I was scare shitless.

"Isabella Black?" A nurse called. I grimaced at the use of my 'married' name. I stood up slowly.

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"Five weeks." I replied weakly.

"Alright! Come right this way." I felt myself start to get dizzy. There was a little innocent child inside of me. I remembered when Adam was born, how I got to hold him that day. He was so small in my arms, delicate and precious. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

"I can't." I whispered and shook my head. The nurse was about to say something when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered shakily.

"Bella! Please don't do this! I'm sorry, I was wrong. Please keep our child. I-I don't know what we'll do but don't do this." Edward said on the other end of the line. His voice was broken but strong. His words made me smile with pride. No matter how wrong it was, that night with him was the best of my life. We had a child now, growing inside of me, and there wasn't a way in the world that I would let it go.

"I'm so glad you called."

**(I was going to end it but it was too short!)**

I arrived home, smiling, later that afternoon. "Bella?" Alice called hesitantly.

"I'm here!" I sang, practically skipping into the living room. I felt like I was on a high and I never wanted it to end.

"Bells?" Alice looked at me quizzically. Then her face softened. "You didn't go though with it did you?"

"Edward called at the last minute and told me not to!" I practically sang with joy.

"Oh Bella!" Alice squealed her signature happy squeal and pulled me into a hug.

"Auntie Bells having a baby!" Adam yelled. I just smiled and nodded.

EPOV

I felt like a semi had just been taken off my shoulders. Of course this would mean endless drama, but right now I felt like I could handle anything. I don't know what Bella's husband would have to say but Bella said he was a jackass anyway and if he filed for divorce Bella would have a party. She'd told me about how he forced her to marry him, but she never said what he forced her with. Maybe if he made the decision she would be safe.

I remembered the little boy from my dream. That could be _my _son. Me, a father. It seemed surreal but it _was _real and I was so happy I could die.

BPOV

_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine_

_Stars in our eyes cause we're having a good time_

_Aye Aye_

_So happy I could die_

_Be your best friend ya I'll love ya forever_

_Up in the clouds when we're higher than ever_

_Aye Aye_

_So happy I could die_

_And it's alright_

I sang along to my iPod as I daydreamed. I had a vision in my mind, like a still image, of a little girl with big chocolate eyes and red curly hair on an old wooden swing under a huge white oak wearing a white eyelet sundress. It was a gorgeous picture, so beautiful it didn't seem real. But it could be. That could be _my _daughter years from now. It was strange to think of myself as a mother. I wouldn't just be Auntie Bell anymore. I would be Mommy.

**Here are the lyrics to 'The Call' this is only the second verse because the first one doesn't have anything to do with this.**

In another town down the road  
In the backseat of a car  
Two 18 year olds had let a kiss go to far  
He said how are we gonna have this child  
When were both headed off to school?  
He convinced her late one night there's only one thing to do  
She was scared to death in that waiting room  
When the nurse asked how far along are you  
She said 5 weeks and just about then her phone lit up  
And his call came in  
Saying baby I was wrong about everything  
I've already bought you a diamond ring we're gonna start a life  
Would you be my wife  
Boy or girl; pink or blue; yeah either way  
All she could say as she felt those tear drops falls was  
I'm so glad you called

**This chapter's short too but I just had to get it out there!**

**-Kate M.**


	7. Say it with a Song

******ooo! Time for more drama! This might just be the corniest chapter I've ever written but it's also my favorite. Pretty much the entire story was based off of the song in here, Kiss N Tell. Enjoy my loyal readers!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephanie Meyers does. I do not own Kiss N Tell, White Liar, or Man to Man. They belong to Ke$ha, Miranda Lambert, and Gary Allen.**

**Chapter 6: Say it with a Song**

Several days later we- Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Edward and I- decided to celebrate and go clubbing. Alice had dressed me in a black dress and heels and curled my hair so that it fell in locks around my shoulders. We were going to Seattle again to Blue Chaos **(Got the name from THE IRON KING. Great book if you like fantasy/romance!). **Tonight was Karaoke night!When you walked in you were given your number and if that number was called then you had to sing a song.

We gave out IDs to the bouncer and received our numbers. I was 113. The place was packed with dancing bodies. A blond was on stage singing 'Cowboy Casanova' b y Carrie Underwood. In no time I found myself dancing and laughing.

"Number 87?" The DJ called.

"That's me!" Emmett ran up on stage and told the DJ what song he wanted. He sang 'I'm Awesome' by Spose. He was great and it was hilarious!

We drank (well Alice and I didn't) and laughed and danced and simply had a goodtime.

"126?" The DJ called another number. We had heard some good voices and some terrible ones too.

"Over here!" A strawberry blond with a figure to rival Rosalie's walked up on stage. She was beautiful and Edward fidgeted next to me. The girl talked to the DJ and announced her name as Tanya Denali. The minute the music started playing I could tell Edward was uncomfortable.

"Listen to yourself  
You're a hot mess  
St-t-stutter through your words  
Breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess?  
What we both know  
Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,  
You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go

Tanya moved to the beat up on stage and captivated the audience. She kept looking at Edward and I felt immediately protective.

Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it,  
And now some shitz about to go down

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't

Oh-oh-oh  
Kiss and tell  
Oh You really should've kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't

Oh-oh-oh  
Kiss and tell

Oh-oh-oh

Tanya glanced at Edward again and shot him a meaningful look. What is going on?

Your looking like a tool not a bawler  
Your acting like a chick, why bother?  
I can find someone way hotter  
With a bigger wow... well  
'Cause on top of all the ways that you've messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it  
I've had enough  
I hope you cry

Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it  
And now some shitz about to go down

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't

Oh-oh-oh  
Kiss and tell  
Oh You really should've kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't

Oh-oh-oh  
Kiss and tell

Oh-oh-oh

Tanya began walking off the stage. Everyone parted for her and the path ended at Edward. He stood his ground, glaring at her.

Kiss and tell

Kiss and tell

Kiss and tell n-n-n-n

Kiss and tell

Kiss and tell

Kiss and tell

Kiss and tell n-n-n-n

Kiss and tell

Oh

She had walked up so that she was in his face now. She was close enough so that I could see tears on the corners of her eyes.

I hope you know  
You gotta go

She pointed to the door.

You  
Get up and go  
I don't wanna know who  
Or why your gross  
You gotta go,  
You  
Get up and go  
'Cause I dont wanna know

Edward just shook his head and attempted to leave but the crowd was too thick.

I-I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't

Oh-oh-oh  
Kiss 'n' tell

Maybe you shouldn't

Oh-oh-oh  
Kiss 'n' tell  
Oh-oh-oh"

The music ended and Tanya was standing there smugly, Edward just glared.

"Why?" She whispered finally.

"It was over before it started. You don't have any reason to act like this!"

"Excuse me? I never heard the words. I thought we were okay. But now, you, ugh! Who is she?" Tanya pointed at me and yelled in Edward's face. By now everyone was starring.

"Why do you care? It's over anyway."

"I deserve the truth!" She screamed and a tear slipped down her face. "I thought I loved you! I never ever thought that you would be the one acting like this when I was gone! I go to New York for a job opportunity and come back to see you with a girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"But you slept with her didn't you? You were never the pimp! What happened to you?" In a rage Tanya stormed out of the club, pausing at the door to flip Edward the bird.

EPOV

I couldn't believe this. Tanya was my ex-girlfriend. Apparently she hadn't understood my series of let-downs and had to go and embarrass Bella and me in public. Great! I was so wrapped up in my thought I didn't hear the DJ call Bella's number. Or the door open and a Native American couple come in. If I hadn't been so freakin' _angry_ I could've kept everything from starting. But I was too late because by the time I noticed, Bella noticed too.

BPOV

I was on stage, thinking of a song. I wanted something happy that fit the reason of why we'd come here. I was thinking about doing a Taylor Swift song when a couple pushed through the crowd. Of course there were other couples here, tons of them. But these people caught my eye and with a heart-wrenching pain I realized why.

"Jacob, Leah?" My voice broke. Soon the hurt was replaced with fury as I leaned over and told the DJ the song.

Hey White Liar

Truth comes out a little at a time

And it spreads just like a fire

Slips off of your tongue like turpentine

And I don't know why White Liar

I sang for all I was worth and surprisingly it sounded good. Jake just stood there with his mouth open, dumbstruck.

You better be careful what you do

I wouldn't want to be in your shoes

If they ever found you out

You better be careful what you say

It never really added up anyway

I got friends in this town

That was so true. Emmett and Jazzy were sure to beat him to a pulp.

Hey White Liar

Truth comes out a little at a time

And it spreads just like a fire

Slips off of your tongue like turpentine

And I don't know why White Liar

You said you went out to a bar and walked some lady to her car

But your face has more to tell.

Cause my cousin saw you on the street

With a redhead named Bernice

Turns out you don't lie too well

Hey White Liar

Truth comes out a little at a time

And it spreads just like a fire

Slips off of your tongue like turpentine

And I don't know why White Liar

Here's a bomb shell just for you

Turns out I been lying too

That was true, sadly. I guess that made us even but I still felt an overwhelming hate toward Jacob right now.

Yeah I'm a White Liar

Truth comes out a little at a time

And it spreads just like a fire

Slips off of my tongue like turpentine

And I don't know why

White Liar

The instrumental part afterward was fairly long and gave me time to prepare myself. I was going to do the same thing as Tanya, telling him off and hope I never see him again.

"Bells?" His voice was so soft, so much like the old Jacob I loved. But I could let him get to me. _Be strong Bella, be strong._

"What?" My voice was steady, confidant.

"What the hell is going on?"

I couldn't believe the nerve of him! He was sure one to talk! "Shouldn't I be asking that? Why are you here with Leah? Why aren't you in Texas? Do you have any loyalty to your country at all? Damn it Jacob! I've had enough of your shit! You can threaten and bribe as much as you want but nothing, _nothing_, can be worse that being bound to a loser like you!" I tore the damn wedding ring from my left ring finger and threw it at his feet. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that! You don't own me, Jacob Black."

And with that I ran out of the place. I made it to the parking lot before I burst into tears. I sat on a concrete block in front of a parking space and let the tears flow.

EPOV

So this was the Jacob I'd heard so many unpleasant things about. He seemed like a real ass. What I wouldn't give to embarrass him further.

"31!" My number, perfect. I really wasn't much of a country fan but I had the perfect song in mind.

You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusations  
Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuatin'  
You think I'm the one who stole her away  
And if not for me she'd still be yours today  
We're both men here so why play games  
Why don't we call a spade a spade

Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man  
Man to man

Well you think al you anger is justified  
Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride  
What did you really think she was gonna do  
She's a real woman, not a doormat for you  
You want her back, but it's too late  
Why don't we just cut to the chase

Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man

Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man  
Man to man  
Man to man...

I hated him. He stood there, his face red. I wanted to punch him in the jaw. He turned to go to the parking lot where Bella was. _Oh no you don't!_

**Woo! Review please! I've gotten a bunch of faves/alerts but I want to know how to make this story better! Review or I will poke you with a stick and dump yogurt on your head! **


	8. Story Time

**This is gonna be my last update for a while. I have a horse show today and I'm going to 4-H horse camp tomorrow! I'm sooo excited! Thanks for all the awesome alerts/favorites but most of all reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Oh, ECLIPSE is coming out June 30, on my b-day! WOOOO! Too bad I can't go with Summer to the ****midnight**** showing, I'll be at camp. **

**Chapter 7: Story Time**

"Bella?" I called, circling the parking lot. I heard a sob behind me and turned to see her sitting on a concrete block crying. I sat next to her. "Bella?"

She looked up at me and her brown eyes were bloodshot. A surge of pain went through me. She was so hurt, broken. And I shouldn't be here. It made my heartbreak to think that she could never be mine. "Edward." Her voice was hoarse. She threw her arms around me. I just held her while her tears soaked my shirt.

**BPOV **

I tried to pull myself together for Edward's sake but my life had just gone down the toilet and I couldn't get a hold of myself. Then, so small I almost missed it, there was a movement, a flutter in my womb. That made my crying stop and I placed my hand on my belly.

"What?" Edward followed my gaze and smiled. "A kick?" I nodded. We sat there for a minute, in awe of the little guy in me. Then Edward ruined it.

"Bella? Back there," He paused awkwardly. "You said Jacob threatened you. What was that about?" Anything, he could've asked me anything but that. But his expression, his general concern made it impossible for me to resist telling him.

I started at the beginning. "Jacob and I were best friends through high school. He lived on the reservation in La Push but our dad's were friends and he'd come over with his dad to watch the game every weekend. We started dating and I honestly fell in love with him. On his 21 birthday we had a party and Sam Uley **(I know its spelled wrong but I don't know how to spell it)** and his gang came to crash it. Somehow they weren't kicked out and Sam got Jake, he was always so competitive, to have a drinking contest with him. It was like the old Jacob died that night. He's at the bar all the time." I stopped and took a deep breath, before picking up the story again. "He asked me to marry him back in May and I said no. Alice and I were rooming together at the time and we'd wake up to find out stuff stolen, windows broken. It was awful. Then Aly and Jasper got married and I was living by myself in an apartment. I was so scared. When I found my truck ten miles from my house I gave in. I married him and he told me if I ever left then it would be worse." I could feel my chest tighten and fought the tears. I will not be a cry baby. Not now.

Edward didn't respond for a minute. Then his expression slowly changed from anger to… love? "Bella, I'm glad that you're not going to let him get to you. Do what your heart tells you to."

"Thanks. Now you tell me who Tanya is."

He sighed. "Ex-girlfriend. She was pushing for more than I wanted and I broke it off. She didn't really understand that. She's a psycho. When her last boyfriend dumped her she took a sledge hammer to his car and but a CD in the player that played 'Before he Cheats' on repeat. I thought it was Oscar worthy." He chuckled to himself. I looked at him, why was that so hilarious? "Inside joke." Oh.

"Well now we have exs out to get us. My car probably won't survive this time."

"We'll figure it out."

JPOV

LeLe and I were in Quebec for a few weeks before we decided to travel. We crossed all of Canada and I learned that the French word for shower is douche. We were in the Southwest of Canada when LeLe wanted to go clubbing. We drove around and had a good time. I didn't think much of it when we crossed the border into Washington (again not realistic but bear with me). We found a club called Blue Chaos and the bouncer let us it. We took a table in the corner and ordered drinks. Tonight was some sort of a karaoke night and a blond was singing 'Kiss N Tell' on stage. Leah wanted to go watch and I followed her. The DJ called out a new number for someone to sing and the face I saw made me freeze in panic. Bella saw me and her mouth dropped in an 'O'. She scowled and trudged on stage, telling the DJ her song.

Hey White Liar

Oh great I knew this song, she was singing to me.

_We were eighteen, at a graduation party. Bella looked amazing tonight in a midnight blue dress. That fowl Mike Newton was swarming her and she looked at me, pleading for help. Protectively, I walked up and put my arm around her. Grumbling, Mike walked away. Bella smiled and look up at me. "I love you." I held her close and never wanted this moment to end._

What had I done? I pulled away for Leah like she was a deadly poison. Bella had finished the song and was glaring at me.

"Bells?" I felt deflated, broken.

"What?" Her voice was cold and hateful.

"What the hell is going on?"

She looked at me in confusion for a minute before snapping at me. "Shouldn't I be asking that? Why are you here with Leah? Why aren't you in Texas? Do you have any loyalty to your country at all? Damn it Jacob! I've had enough of your shit! You can threaten and bribe as much as you want but nothing, _nothing_, can be worse that being bound to a loser like you!" She ripped off her wedding ring and tears rimmed her eyes. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that! You don't own me, Jacob Black."

She ran toward the exit, barely containing her sadness. I moved to follow her but a tall guy with red hair followed her outside and I gave up. I'd already lost her. _Nice one Jake, you blew it. _The weird thing was that I was sober that night. Then why do I feel like it's all blurry and muddled?

**Okay, so not the best but I had to give it to you guys cuz I won't be able to update. Review or… um… I dunno just REVIEW!**


	9. The Past

**Wooo! I'm back from camp! It was probably the most fun I've EVER had. I helped in a water balloon war, started a food fight of ham and peas at dinner and got thrown in a garbage can and lock in a stall (I love you MacKenzie! :-D). Still haven't seen Eclipse :-(**

**Disclaimer:**

**_Dear Stephanie Meyers,_**

**_I have been so very good this year. Santa even said so. So I was wondering… would you give me Twilight?_**

**_Your biggest fan and bestest buddy,_**

**_Kate M._**

**Chapter 8: The Past**

Two months later everything was finally in place. The divorce was in its final stages and I was happy to be rid of Jake. He and Leah were officially 'together'. I was showing a little and Alice was getting big. Jasper was going nuts have two pregnant women in one home and a toddler who was always on the go. I moved out of my apartment permanently and was looking for a house. I was still working my job waitressing at The Lodge and I worked part-time at a clothing store in Port Angelas. There were only a few weeks to go before Rose and Emmett's wedding and Aly and I were getting our dresses fitted today.

We drove to Port Angelas and entered a family run dress shop. A young girl with short red curls greeted us at the door and took us into the back to be fitted. Rose had made all the arrangements ahead of time so our dresses were already on a rack waiting for us. We changed in the small stalls and I walked out, looking at myself in the three mirrors. The dress was tight, making me look slim with the tiniest bump. It was a cream, almost golden brown. Thick straps tied around my neck and my hair was done up with little silver pins. I admired myself for a moment and then I was being attacked by the red haired girl and Alice. They poked me and started sewing and cutting. The result was me looking pretty awesome. We repeated the process with Alice except an older Asian woman helped; I have a bad history with pins. Alice looked good even though she was a little over six months and huge. Her hair would be how it always was; perfect and spiked.

All the way home we talked about the upcoming wedding and Rosalie's dress and the guy's tuxes. I think that this is the only time I've ever enjoyed anything fashion-related with Alice.

"We're home!" Alice sang as she practically danced inside. Adam jumped into her awaiting arms. "Oww." Alice set him down and rubbed her back.

"Everything okay?" Jasper emerged from the kitchen at Alice's noise. Aly nodded weakly.

"I'm gonna go lay down." She headed for the living room and Adam's eyes shone with tears.

"Did I hurt mommy?"

"No sweetie." I picked him up. "Mommy's back just hurts."

"Oh, Bells, Edward called."

"Thanks Jazz!" It was strange how everyone, all of my friends, accepted Edward and my pregnancy. I guess after so many months of my complaining they'd do anything to have me happy. No, Edward and I weren't together and we didn't plan to be. He was just there for me and concerned about his child. I called him on my cell and waited while his ringtone, 'I'm Awesome' by Spose played. 'I'm as nervous as my cattle dirty Curtis-'

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Oh hi Bells. I called earlier to tell you that you've got an appointment right after Alice on Thursday at two."

"M'kay thanks."

"Bye."

"See ya later."

I hung up. It felt awkward talking to him. I couldn't quite place the feeling and it made me nervous.

**Four weeks later**

Rosie and Emmett were standing at the alter, the preacher speaking to them. I remembered when I had done this, how heart-breaking it was. But for them, it was the happiest day of their lives. Jake and I were officially divorced; all of the legal stuff was ironed out.

I stood to the left of the alter wearing the bridesmaid's red strapless dress, holing a daffodil bouquet.

Rose's golden locks were curled and completely perfect. The top of her hair was pulled up and twisted into a bun and the rest fell down her back. Her dress hugged her figure and flowed out in a very long train that was held by Emmett's niece. Adam carried a small red pillow with the two gold rings on it and a small girl tossed daffodil and rose petals out of a white basket. The scene was picture-perfect. I smiled and cheered with everyone else when it was announced, 'I now pronounce you man and wife'.

We danced and talked until the dawn came. Edward surprised us all by accepting his invitation. We didn't think he'd shown up.

"Hi Bell." He slid into the seat beside me and flashed a white smile. My stomach did a little flip and I blamed it on the baby although I wasn't so sure.

"Hey. Isn't this awesome?"

"Yeah, I'm happy for them." Edward and Emmett had become pretty good friends over the past few months.

We ate the sirloin steak in awkward silence for a few minutes before Edward asked me to dance.

_I am in love_

_With what we are_

_Not what we should be_

_Am I am, I am star struck_

_With every part of this whole story_

_So if it's just tonight_

_The animal inside, let it live and die!_

_Like it's the end of time, like everything inside_

_Let it live and die!_

_This is our last chance_

_Give me your hands_

_Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light_

_The night is fading_

_Heart is racing_

_Now just come and love me like we're gonna die_

The song changed pace a lot and I probably would've fallen but Edward guided me through the steps and soon I was enjoying myself. When the song ended he took my hand and I went with him outside. There was something knowing inside of me that I needed to get out. I wanted to talk about _us_. Where did we stand now?

"Edward-"

"Bella," He cut me off. "Sorry what we you going to say?"

I smiled at him. He acted like a gentlemen and was so charming. He had his moments were he could make me laugh until I cried and then he could be dead serious and discuss anything. He amazed me. To top it off he was hot- WHOA! Bella, where are you going with this? Wow am I really talking to myself? That's a sign of insanity you know-

My internal babbling was broken off when I realized he'd asked me a question. "Um, well never mind." Brilliant, I handled that well.

"So then, uh, I don't want to push it, I mean you just got out of a relationship and everything but umm..."

"I was about to bring up the same thing. Yes, if that's okay."

He looked relived. "Defiantly okay."

It was strange then, confirming our relationship and standing there awkwardly. I didn't want this to be awkward but I could help it. I walked to a stone bench that was next to the building where the reception was. Edward sat beside me and I couldn't help how my heart rate increased. Jake had never had that affect on me.

"What's your favorite color?" Edward asked abruptly.

"Green." I said too quickly. "Well it changes day to day."

"Favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights."

"Movie?"

"Star Wars." I admitted sheepishly.

"Really?" His smile was poorly hidden. "Mine too." I laughed and he laughed with me. His sounded like music. "Okay now music."

"Debussy."

"Same here." He tapped his chin. "Hmmm, first boyfriend?"

"Ugh don't go there! Eric Yorky! UGH!"

"What." He said, a slight smile curving at the corners of his mouth.

"Bad, long story. How about I ask some questions?" He agreed and I wondered what I could ask him about. "What was your childhood like?"

He visibly flinched and shrank away from me. He made a move to stand but I caught his arm. "Don't!" He snapped and I jerked back.

"That bad?" He was standing with his head between his arms that were rested on a fountain.

"Yes." For the first time I heard weakness in his voice. I walked forward slowly and rested my hand on his arm. "My parents were Elizabeth and Edward Mason."

"You don't have to tell me."

"But I will anyway." He moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the fountain and ran his fingers through his hair. "My mother died when my little sister Lily was born. Dad tried his best to take care of us but between work and keeping the house together there wasn't much time for that. He was killed in a car accident when I was seven and Lil was four. We lived in so many foster homes but they would send us back every time. I tried my damndest to get it trouble. By the time I was seventeen I was on drugs and failing every class I was in. I could've been valedictorian but I wanted to show everyone how mad I was. When we were fourteen and eleven we were moved to a farm in Port Angelas. The man there made us work before and after school. His wife loved her sons and hated us. We hardly ate because 'we didn't deserve to have supper if we couldn't cooperate.' It was like a story out of 1850, only there we actual tractors. I was a wreak, Lil was a wreck. Just before I turned eighteen Carlisle and Esme adopted us and it was a one-eighty from there. But what Jim and Luanne said to us is something that I'll never forget." He whispered the last sentence and I barely caught what he'd said.

"Where's Lily now?"

He gulped. "She committed suicide."

My mouth must've dropped slightly. I held Edward while he silently released his grief.

**EPOV**

I have never, ever told anyone about my childhood. I still have no idea why I told Bella. I guess I just wanted her to know about me. I wanted to be closer to her and be there for her.

She looked at me sadly after I'd told my story. I felt bad about making her sad but she had to know.

_FLASHBACK~_

_"EDWARD!" The too-familiar sound of pain. Okay that's overly dramatic but whenever he said my name like that it wasn't good. I hurried down the stairs into the kitchen. Luanne was making eggs and bacon on the stove and it smelled so good. Rob was sitting in his chair eating like the hog he was. _

_I took a plate from the counter and moved to get my breakfast but Luanne was in my way. "Kid, no food until the chores are done." Lil and I had only just moved her and I hadn't learned yet; they didn't care about us, the world revolved around _them.

_I finished the milking and was checking the tomato garden when I heard the beautiful sound of my sister whistling 'We're off to see the wizard'. "Lily!" She ran forward and hugged me. I loved my sister more than anything in this entire world._

_"HEY!" Suddenly Jim was in my face. "Where's the milk?"_

_"I left it in its usual spot." I mumbled. This guy irritated me so much!_

_He crossed his arms and make a 'hmpf' sound. I rolled my eyes at his reaction and went to find the freakin' milk. When I reached the barn the bucket wasn't there but a puddle of spilled milk was. The bucket had rolled all the way down the aisle. "Why would you do this?" His voice thundered around us. Lily looked at me from behind when Jim stood with large, frightened brown eyes. _

_"I didn't!" I practically screamed. Jim's belt came across my back with a loud 'snap' and a jolt of pain. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rob grinning and holding up the empty milking pail. Angry tears stung in my eyes. Who ever said you should cry over spilled milk?_

I shuddered at the memory that had happened eight years ago. I still had a scar on my back from where the belt hit.

I remembered how scared Lil had been and how many times she'd been hurt. But there was more to her than just the beatings. She told me, just before she killed herself, that she had been raped by Rob. I think that's what pushed her over the edge into that spiraling depression that led to her death. 

_FLASHBACK~_

_She stood there, her blond hair spilling out of her messy bun, a loaded revolver in her hand. Those huge chocolate eyes were closed and her pale face was blank. "I love you Edward." She whispered and one tear escaped her left eye. "You too mama and dad." With her last word she pulled to trigger and her now life-less body collapsed onto the packed earth. Someone was screaming "Lily!" and I didn't realize it was me until I was standing over her. _

_"No Lil. I need you sweetie." I stroked her cold cheek, tears welling in my eyes. "Don't leave me."_

My sister's death had crushed me. Carlisle and Esme worried that I was going to go back to my old ways. It was back then when I met Tanya. She had been my light in the darkness but I had still been too blind to see what she was really like. It was strange to think that that was only two years ago yet my life had changed so much.

**Sad, and yet this is one of my favorite chapters! Review cuz I luv u!**


	10. Surprise, surprise!

*Sigh* I am sooooo sorry for not updating. I kept telling myself to do it but then I fell asleep and had to babysit... and yeah, I've been busy. Anywho... here is this chapter. Oh and before you read it write down whether you want Bella to have a boy or a girl. I also have pics of some of the dresses on my profile. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I own only this laptop and this plot, so if you could try to not sue me, that would be awesome.**

**Chapter 9: Surprise, surprise!**

"No Lil. I need you sweetie. Don't leave me." Edward whispered as he cried. I wished that he hadn't told me this and put himself through it.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

He brought his head up and looked at me. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should be sorry for asking you to tell me all of that."

He just shook his head. "I wanted you to know. But I shouldn't have lost it like that."

I really didn't feel like arguing with his so I let it go. "You wanna go back inside?" He nodded and took my hand. Warmth spread up my arm and I smiled. I liked how he had that affect on me.

Several weeks later I was finally able to find a house. It was a small ranch house on the corner of Knox Boulevard and Main St. **(Real house in my home town –I would get a picture but I don't want to post random pictures of stranger's houses on the internet)** It was tan with red shutters and very cozy inside. Edward helped me move in. We were getting to know each other a lot better now and spent a lot of time together.

We were unpacking the stuff we had collected for the baby's room and I was surprised how much _stuff _I had. Alice and Rosie of course had a shopping spree but I didn't think there was this much! I already had a crib with complete bedding, a matching rug, a changing table, bookshelf, closet storage system, and wall hangings. It didn't take us long to have the entire room furnished.

The color scheme was neutral seeing as how none of us wanted to know if it was a boy or girl yet.

Edward was searching through a large bin when he pulled out something old and lumpy. "What's this?"

I smiled as he took my old teddy bear, Byron **(my real teddy bear –from when I was little, duh- he's white and lumpy!)**, out of the tub. "I've had him since I was in the womb. His name's Byron."

Edward returned my smile and set the bear down on the mattress in the crib. "He's all lumpy, he's not even soft!"

"He still has a big, lovable heart." Edward just shook his head. "He's, he's like Emmett! He looks hard on the outside but he's soft and cuddly on the inside!" I said, grinning.

Edward laughed and agreed. All the while I was thinking that there was no where else I'd rather be than here, seeing Edward smile that crooked smile.

Edward drove me to my appointment at the doctor's office later that week. I was having an ultrasound today and we decided that we didn't want to know the sex yet. I wasn't supposed to go to the bathroom until after the ultrasound and I had to pee!

"Ms. Swan?" A friendly-looking nurse poked her head out of the doorway. I stood up and Edward followed. Here we go.

"Hello again, Isabella." Doctor Frame **(Again, this is a real person, a friends of mine actually)** smiled at me and asked me to sit on the bed. Edward sat in a chair in the corner. "And who's this?"

"Doctor Frame, this is my boyfriend, Edward." It felt weird to say _boyfriend_ but it felt _good_.

"Nice to meet you." Doc took a bottle of the squishy stuff and rubbed it all over my belly. I laid back and he turned the monitor on. Edward moved so that he was standing beside me. Dr. Frame put the wand on my stomach and it was _cold_.

Doc moved it around until a little picture appeared on the screen. It was a tiny ball, curled up tightly. But when you looked closer you could see the head and tiny little arms and stubby legs. Dr. Frame moved the stick again and he gasped as a new picture appeared.

"Wow." I heard Edward whisper.

Now, instead of one little baby on the screen, there was two. "Twins?"

Doctor Frame nodded. "Congratulations!" This baby was smaller and more developed. The body was more defined and the arms and legs were longer. They both had little stubs coming out from their arms and feet that were developing into fingers and toes.

Dr. Frame took some pictures and he was going to have them printed for us. After watching the kids a bit longer we headed home (after a trip to the bathroom). We were in the car when Edward started talking like a little kid on Christmas. "I can't believe we're having twins."

"I know, but I don't know if we're ready for this."

He smiled at me reassuringly. "Don't worry, we can handle it."

I collapsed on the couch right after we walked in. Moving had taken a lot out of me and I was tired. There was stuff to be unpacked and rooms to be done but it could wait. "Bye Edward." I mumbled before I succumbed to the land of dreams.

I woke up just before sunset. I could smell wet paint. Groggily, I picked myself up off the sofa and towards the source of the smell. It led me to the master bedroom that had been painted in a rich brown. I'd primed it yesterday and Edward must've painted it while I was sleeping. He really was amazing. The bed was pulled away from the wall so the paint could dry but the blue and brown comforter was on it, looking so fluffy and inviting. I lie down and fell asleep in seconds.

_"NO!" My voice shrieked through the room. "Please, you're wrong!"_

_"I'm sorry" Doctor Frame stood there, watching me grimly. "I can't do anything."_

_"It's okay __Bell__." Edward was by my side, calming me. I was in a hospital room, tubes and cords stuck into my arms._

_"No it's not!" My body wracked with sobs and darkness fell over the scene. _

"AGH!" I woke up terrified by my dream.

"Bell?" Edward looked into the room. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Bad dream. Why are you here?"

"Well I figured you'd be up by now." I glanced at the clock. It was twelve in the afternoon? How did I sleep so late?

"Just tired." Edward went to make me breakfast while I changed. I would've done it myself but there was no use arguing with him.

I ate my bacon and eggs while Edward unpacked my tableware. I helped him when I was done and soon the kitchen was looking more like a kitchen than a room covered in boxes. "Thanks." I said, standing up after putting the last item below the sink. I was surprised by how close Edward was when I stood up. I didn't move back though. Almost involuntarily, I moved forward so that we were inches apart. He kissed me gently. My arms went around his neck and I had to stand on my tip toes to reach his lips. He held me tightly and butterflies skittered in my stomach. He was just so… perfect. Everything about him drove me crazy and I loved it. He did so much for me and I began to wonder if I was good enough for him. 

**Okay, awesome? Now take out that piece of paper that says whether you wanted boy or girl and tell me your choice in your review! This might seem weird but I gotta know! *wink, wink* Any guesses as to why? NOW REVIEW!**

**-Kate M.**


	11. Back to Me

Attention all Jacob haters! You will love this chapter! I thought I'd update early as a treat to all my readers!

**Woah! Where'd the disclaimer go? Oh it's over there (insert little arrows cuz this editor is RETARDED) I don't own Twilight! I also don't own 'Dancing with Tears in my Eyes' by Ke$ha**

**Chapter 10: Back to Me**

**JPOV**

"Shut up!" I screamed at Leah. She was being a bitch lately and it made me so angry! We were currently in a motel room in Canada and arguing about, what she called, my 'issues'.

"I agree with Bella! I just can't take it! Get rid of the crack and beer Jake!" She stopped and whispered, "You're not the person I used to know." She ran from the room crying. Why do I have to mess everything up!

_Here we go_

_Welcome to my funeral_

_Without you I don't even have a pulse_

_All alone it's dark and cold_

_With every move I die_

_Here we go_

_This is my confessional_

_Lost cause, nobody could save my soul_

_I am so delusional_

_With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love_

_It's gone_

_Payback is sick_

_It's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting to get though the night_

_I'm losing it!_

_With every move I die_

_I'm faded, I'm broken inside_

_I've wasted the love of my life_

_I'm losing it!_

_With every move I die_

_When did I become such a hypocrite?_

_Double life, lies that you caught me in_

_Trust me, I'm paying for it_

_With every move I die_

_On the floor, I am just a zombie_

_Who I am is not who I want to be_

_I'm such a tragedy_

_With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love_

_It's gone_

_Payback is sick_

_It's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting to get thought the night_

_I'm losing it!_

_With every move I die_

_I'm faded, I'm broken inside_

_I've wasted the love of my life_

_I'm losing it!_

_With every move I die_

_This is it_

_Now you're really gone this time_

_Ohh_

_Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting to get thought the night_

_I'm losing it!_

_With every move I die_

_I'm faded, I'm broken inside_

_I've wasted the love of my life_

_I'm losing it!_

_With every move I die_

I realized that I still loved Bella. I'd lost the one thing in this world that meant the most to me. I tried to dance, tried to drink away the pain but tonight the bar wouldn't solve my problems. I went out to the lot and started up my rusty pick up. I need to see her, make her smile. I had to show Bella how much she meant to me.

**EPOV**

Tanya. Won't. Stop. Calling. Me.

I hit my head against the wall furiously as I listened to another voice mail. This one played the song 'Picture to Burn' by Taylor Swift. Every time she sent me a song that had to do with cheating, break ups, etcetera. It was really getting old. Tanya had never been a bad person, actually she was a caring, forgiving person, but she was greedy. When Tanya wanted something, she was going to get it. I guess that was why we broke up; she wanted something I wasn't going to give her. And now what she wanted was my humiliation and guilt and I couldn't give her that satisfaction.

I stood up and grabbed my keys. I didn't really know where I was going, I just needed to _go_. I wasn't surprised when I seemed to automatically head towards Forks. It had become a habit for me.

Bella was dancing around the living room when I got there. She had her iPod in and was moving to the music that only she could hear. She hadn't heard me come in and I watched her while she was in her own little world. The song must've ended because her dancing ceased and she switched the song. I backed out the door and came back in, knocking on the wood.

"Hi!" Bella took out her ear buds and hugged me. I was tempted to tell her that I'd seen her dancing just so I could see her blush. It made her look even more beautiful.

"Good morning." I said with a smile. We worked on the house all day and took a break around noon.

"What'd'ya want for lunch?" Bella asked while looking in the refrigerator. "All I really have is tuna."

"That's fine." She brought out the bread and started making us sandwiches. "Do you have any jam?" I asked sheepishly. When I was really little my grandma always made my tuna fish sandwiches with raspberry jam in them and now I couldn't eat tuna without it.

She just smiled at me. "I always thought I was weird because I like raspberry jam with tuna. Maybe I'm not so crazy after all."

We ate and talked and painted and moved boxes and sorted until we were exhausted. It was around nine o'clock and we were having ice cream.

Bella sat down beside me on the couch. "Movie?" She asked, gesturing to the shelf that contained more movies than I could count.

"You pick."

Bella got up and selected a movie, hiding the title from me. When she sat down she gave me an evil smile. "Scary." She said and I was wondering if she'd lost it.

We ended up watching 'Shuttle Island'. Teddy was so stupid! Of course Dr. Ca- something (Forgot his name!) was evil! Why did Chuck do that? I mean, jump off a cliff and turn traitor to your boss? During the parts that showed the frozen bodies at the concentration camps Bella always moved closer to me.

"Have you ever seen this before?" I asked and she shook her head.

Towards the end of the movie when it showed Teddy finding out that his wife had drown their three kids in a lake even I was a little freaked out. "Promise me you won't kill them." I said, placing my hand on her stomach. I was surprised when I felt a little kick.

"I assure you that I am not, nor will I ever be, a criminally insane mother and drown our children. I can also promise you that I'd never wear a dress like that." She tore her eyes from the screen to look at me. "Promise you'll never shoot me?"

"Promise." She smiled and I chuckled. Bella curled up in my side and soon fell asleep. I watched the rest of the movie and turned the TV off. Moving slowly as not to wake her, I moved Bella to her bedroom. We had finished it today and everything was in place. "Sweet dreams." I whispered to her.

Bella's hand caught my arm as I moved to leave. "Stay." She whispered. I hesitantly laid down beside her and soon fell into a comfortable sleep.

**BPOV**

_Knock knock knock!_

I sat up, looking around. It was early; my alarm clock (yes I got one) showed that it was four thirty. I was about to go to the door when I realized that it might not be safe.

"Edward!" I whispered in his ear.

"Go away mommy, the Easter bunny will take care of my socks." I giggled quietly and shook him. "No, I said I wanted eggs, not pillow cases."

"Edward!" I didn't whisper this time and he woke up.

"I don't like puppet shows!" He shouted and sat straight up. I giggled again and remembered the person knocking.

"Edward, someone's at the door."

"I got it." He took a baseball bat (can you believe I played a sport?) out of my closet and slowly walked toward the door.

**JPOV**

I was standing in front of Bella's door, wishing I knew what to say. An old friend of mine, Mike Newton, also an acquaintance of Bella, gave me her new address.

I held a bouquet of lilies and carnations, scratching my head. "Bella, these weeks without have been the hardest of my life. I love you, I live for you and I would die for you." I shook my head. "Too corny." I cleared my throat. "Bells, I'm so sorry. You've made me realize my mistakes and now I know how much I really love you." I sighed. "Hi Bella,-"

My rehearsal was cut off when the front door was flung open and someone let out a shriek.

"Jacob?" Bella stood there, her hair messy, old tee shirt and sweatpants a little too small and her eyes still slightly sleepy. She probably thought she looked sloppy but I thought she looked _sexy_.

Then there was the bastard with her. He held a baseball bat, looking stupid holding it there it his pajama pants. Just realizing that he had spent the night here made me angry. She isn't his! She was mine (_was_)! Even if we weren't together anymore, we were at one point and that made us more connected than with him, this, this… I don't know! I was mad at Ed-tard for coming into her life, but it was _my _fault. That truth came crashing down on me and my bravado to come in and sweep Bella off her feet was gone.

"Why are you here?" Ed-tard growled. He had dropped the bat when Bella said my name and now had his arm wrapped around her waist. That made me practically see red.

"Don't touch her!"

"Jake!" Bella shouted me.

"Yeah?" I looked at her with a smile on my face. In my mind she came running, leaping into my arms and taking me back. Unfortunately, in reality she just glared at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um," I shifted uncomfortably. This would be so much easier is Ed-tard wasn't here. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Bella sighed and nodded. She came out onto the front porch and sat in the swing. I sat next to her, fantasizing that it would always be like this, us sitting here, together. "Jake, it's five o'clock in the morning, what do you want?"

"Um, Bells, I wanted to say that I've quit. No more drinking, no more drugs or pot. I've grown up."

I expected her to smiled and be happy for me but I was wrong. "Well, isn't that just good for you! If you're trying to impress me, it isn't working."

"Bella! I still love you. Everyday it gets harder when I don't see you." We were shouting now, probably waking the neighbors.

"Isn't it a little late for that. This is _your _fault. Pay for your own freakin' mistake." And with that the woman of my dreams stood up and slammed the door shut just as it started to rain.

**Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW PEOPLE! Review or I'll send stick figures on crack after you (spent like a half hour this morning on youtube watching it! lol! DAAAAMMMMMNNNNNN! *falling cheeseburger* haha)**


	12. Family Matters

**Dearest Readers, (be prepared for a VERY long AN)**

**I am so so so terribly sorry for not updating. At first I was lazy then I went on a 10 day vacation in ****IRELAND**** (I would tell you about it but you probably don't care lol). So here, the day after I got back, I am bringing you chapter 11! I can't make any promises about chapter 12 though. When I first posted this story I had up to chapter 7 written and I would write more about 2 chapters away from when it needed to be posted but sadly, I have nothing written after this. Problem: I'm lazy. I've written chapter 12 about four times and erased all of my attempts. So, because of my awful writers-block, I'm asking YOU, to give me some ideas for filler chapters before the BIG drama hits. Can you do that for me? Anything that you want to see in this story, just tell me and I'll use your idea! Please! Just leave it in your review!**

**Brides maids dresses:**

.com/dresses/bridesmaid/2795/

Remialcsid: !thgiliwt nwo ton od I

**Chapter 11: Family Matters**

**BPOV**

I was so fucking _mad _at Jacob! How _dare _he come here in the middle of the night expecting me to take him back? After all he put me through?

A traitor tear slipped down my cheek. That just made me angrier. I had cried so much already. _Grow Up! _I was going to stop feeling sorry for myself and get over it! The only side of me that I showed anymore was the hurt, broken, fragile little Bella that everyone felt sorry for. _Not anymore!_ I held my head up higher, pushing down the emotions that wanted to come to the surface.

Edward pulled me into his embrace the minute I walked in the door. "You okay?" He asked quietly, his lips at my ear. I just nodded.

We didn't go back to sleep, instead we talked and just enjoyed each other's company. Currently, we were cuddling on the couch. Just having his arms around me made Jacob and his stupidity go away. I was telling Edward about the stupid stuff Alice and I had done in high school.

"What'd the principal say?"

"He never found out!" Edward laughed as I explained an April fools joke from Senior year. Emmett, Alice and I had the whole school in tears laughing. It involved ninjas, spaghetti, and Emmett's dirty socks. Good times… good times.

I sighed happily and laid my head on Edward's chest. I was starting to fall asleep when he began placing kissed on my cheek, my neck, my forehead. I giggled and pecked him on the lips before escaping into sleep

_Not again! _I frowned as Alice pulled me into her car so we could have our bridesmaids dresses fitted for Angela's wedding. The same two women fitted us and we talked about our kids. The small red-haired girl had a new baby sister named Lena. _Lena__. _I thought to myself. It was unusual but pretty. It was defiantly an option for baby names.

Our dresses were blue, strapless and floor length and had a ribbon tied around the waist. **(pic above)** By the time the wedding was actually going to have happened Alice would have her baby so they had to guess on all of the measurements. We returned home and Alice stayed and we invited Rose over for some girl time.

"He actually showed up in the middle of the night?" Alice squealed.

"Yep and I haven't seen him since."

"I'm gonna kick his ass if I ever see him again." I laughed at Rose's comment. "What, you don't think I could take him?"

"No Rose," I laughed again. "I don't doubt that you could land a punch on him."

We talked and watched a movie. I really needed this down time. It helped me sort out my thoughts. "What names do you have so far?" Alice asked halfway through another chick flick.

"Well, if it's two boys we like Carson and Anthony. If it's a boy and a girl then Anthony and something. The only girl name I have so far is Lena."

"Hmm, it should be unique. Something really special. This little guy," She patted her stomach. "It's Amelia if it's a girl and Parker if it's a boy." Jaz and Aly wanted it to be a surprise so they hadn't found out yet. I liked both of the names. I fell asleep on the couch, dreaming about bottles and rattles being thrown at me while I tried to make macaroni.

**EPOV**

"No! I don't want to talk about this." I angrily hit _end _and hung up on my mom. I was so tired of being told what an irresponsible jerk I am. I was tired of mom and dad thinking that I couldn't do anything right.

**CPOV (****Carlisle****) **

"Shh." I rubbed Esme's shoulders as she softly cried. Why would Edward act like this? But I already knew the answer. After Lily's suicide a wound had been opened inside him that no one could heal.

But I'd never imagined that he would do this! Tanya had been good for him, she'd helped him heal. Now he was throwing that all away for a girl he hardly knew? I shook my head and called him.

"WHAT?" Came the angry reply.

"Don't talk to me like that Edward Anthony! You made your mother very upset. And if-" He cut me off.

"I don't give a shit, okay? You can't tell me what to do and how to do it! Just leave me alone!" The next thing I heard was the dial tone.

I remembered Edward when he had first come here. He was seventeen, reckless and full of bottled up anger and hate. His life had been rough but when we showed him compassion and caring he turned into a gentleman. But now it seemed like that rebel was back. What happened to my son?

**EPOV**

No, I didn't feel bad for talking to my parents like that. I. Did. Not. Care. After how Tanya had acted, how could my parents think I was stupid for breaking up with her? My front teeth clamped down on my lower lip until it bled. I squeezed my eyes shut. My parents were ashamed of me. They thought I was just a young, foolish adult who didn't know what he was getting himself into. And damn, they were right.

It still made me mad, though; that they thought Bella was a whore. She was not! Bella was a beautiful person with a flawless, kind personality. I guess that was when I first realized it. I was in love with Bella Swan.

**One Week Later**

I waited anxiously at Bella's door. I considered ringing the doorbell again but that would make her mad. Hmmm… I hit the bell again… and again, and again. "I'm coming!" I pressed it one more time.

An angry-looking Bella opened the door and glared at me. That little baby bump kept getting bigger. I wouldn't say that to her though; she was always so self-conscious. She looked beautiful in a simple blue dress and ballet flats. Her hair fell down her back and just the sight of her made me smile. She still wasn't smiling though. "Someone's impatient today." I smirked and hit the doorbell again. She rolled her eyes and finally gave me the smile I'd been waiting for. I took her hand and led her to my car, opening and shutting the door for her. She fidgeted with her dress the whole way there.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked once we were outside the house.

"I'm nervous." She said quietly and looked up at the big, white Victorian home.

"I won't let them bite you." I teased. She made an attempt at a smile but her face fell. "We'll leave if you feel uncomfortable." She just nodded and got out. I wrapped an arm around her waist and we headed for the door.

Here we go! I pushed the bell –Bella smiled up at me and rolled her eyes- and soon the large wooden door swung open. Standing there with smiles plastered on their faces, were (dun dun dun dun) my parents.

Mom had cooked a large meal of spaghetti and meat balls and garlic bread. Things were awkward at first; we ate in silence with my mother watching Bella. I knew how uncomfortable this made her.

"So, so, Bella, um, what career field are you in?" My father asked, finally breaking the tension.

"Oh, uh, right now I'm just working part-time but I want to go to collage and teach elementary kids."

"Hmm, you work well with kids?" Mom asked. I glared daggers at her which she skillfully ignored. Years of living with me had made her impervious to my death glare.

"Yeah, I guess I have to!" Bella gestured to herself as she attempted to enlighten the mood. Dad made an effort to laugh but it didn't help. Awkward.

After several more moments of silence mom started cleaning up the dishes and I decided to give Bella a tour of the house. I showed her everything, from my dad's study to my old bedroom. I pushed open the door gently, looking at my teen years. My walls were black and covered in posters of music. My stereo and CD were against one wall, a black leather couch on the other and my four-poster bed on the third wall. The remaining one was one floor to ceiling window that looked over the forest.

Bella walked around, looking over things until her eyes landed on a photograph.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it. The picture I was looking at was of Edward, Carlisle and Esme and… Lily. They were all smiling and looking genuinely happy. Behind them was a huge waterfall, they carried backpack so this must've been taken when they were hiking. Everyone looked younger there so it had to have been taken about five years ago so Edward would've been 17. Lily was very pretty. Her face was structure similarly to Edward's; high cheek bones, sharp chin, bright eyes. Those eyes where a deep brown and her hair was honey blond. It fell in short curls that ended at her shoulder.

I didn't realize Edward was behind me until he took the picture out of my hand. "Let's go." He whispered and pulled me toward the door.

**EPOV**

Cue death glare at mom. We 'thanked' them for dinner, which really was saying 'thank you' while death-glaring. My parent had managed to embarrass Bella to no end. I wished I could show her what they really were like but my parents tended to hold grudges. They didn't like Bella because she was carrying my child. How was that her fault? I was the one to blame for getting drunk and being stupid.

**Mkay, don't know how I feel about this chapter but it developed E+B a lot! (EDWARD LOVES HER EEEEEEPPPPPPP!) I really liked the part in Edward's room about Lily, very emotional. REVIEW and tell me your favorite part!**

**Kate M **


	13. The things you hate

**OMG GUESS WHAT? No, sadly this isn't a chapter, IT'S A REVIEW! :-) I just saw Vampires Suck for Summer's birthday! IT WAS AWESOME. my favorite part was when Edward was leaving on the segway (spelling?) FREAKIN' AWESOME! Then we danced to Thriller in wegmans and sang to eminem in the car ride home it was CRAZYTASTIC! just thought id let you guys know.**

**And sadly, I won't be updating for a while, school starts soon and I have massive writers block. It seems like I'd rather read fanfiction than write it now too. So, sorry to get your hopes up for a chapter but IF YOU COULD GIVE ME IDEAS! that would be great!1**

**:-P**

**Kate M **

**P.S. I 3 Hubba Bubba SqueezePops!**


	14. The end of all things

**Dun Dun Dun**

**K so here it goes... don't kill me**

**I'm deciding to end this story! There I said it! I can't come up with anything else to write and I feel like it sucks. There's way too much going on, I can't seem to make the time line... flow for lack of a better word and I'm too busy to keep up with this story.**

**If anyone would like to take it over or maybe co. write with me that would be AWESOME! But if not, I'm going to be writing some other stories with ideas that I've had. K so here's the first one:**

**In 1831 Bella and Jasper Swan were orphaned when their parents got into an accident. Having no where else to go, they move from Virgina to Massachusets to live with their aunt. She can't afford to keep them and they don't get along well so 11 year old Bella is sent to work in a textile mill while Jasper works on a local farm. At the mill Bella was promised a proper education, and etiquette but instead she finds long work hours and an abusive owner. Just when she is losing hope she meets the owner's son. Will love blossom? Can they escape and find Bella's brother? READ TO FIND OUT! ALL HUMAN CANON PAIRINGS**

**Alice Brandon never had a normal life. Even as a toddler people thought she was crazy because of her 'visions'. But what if these 'visions' showed her a mysterious boy, with a broken past that is somehow connected to hers. And while Alice and Jasper struggle with their new found love, they also must try to defeat a vampire who's only goal is to end their lives. MOSTLY HUMAN CANON PAIRINGS**

**So... would you be interested in either of these stories? Are you going to stab me? If I get 10, count um, 10! reviews telling me to continue this story, then I will.**

**Au revior my dear readers!**

**-Kate M.**


	15. There'sSoMuchMore

Hey I know you don't usually hear from me and that your're expecting this to be an update. Well it is an update...Kate has finally created her own account. I (Summer) was the one that got her on this site and she wanted to share for awhile, but now she has her own. She's growing up fast (well we both are). Anyway all the stories on here written by her will remain on here, besides her new story Unfinished. She'll be posting any new story on there too.

Her new name is There's-So-Much-More. The link is on my profile.

Thanks for all the reviews that still come in, love you all

~CrazyPerson17 (The One and Only)

P.S. I guess the one and only part is for real now


End file.
